Melting
by Earthkai
Summary: Rattrap creates a device that can melt things. When he uses it to free a comrad from the Predicon base, Dinobot desides to play a trick on Megatron. Read and find out what he does.


In this story I used my OC character Snow Strike. She is a Snow Leopard and is also in another story I wrote. So read that if you are curious because it explains more about her. So please don't use her and I will be eternally grateful.

After a long battle between the Predicons and the Maximals, there were a few injured bots but nothing to drastic. Sadly the Predicons were able to find a way to get a hostage. Snow Strike was currently waking up in the cage she was put in by Inferno. At first she thought she was in the C.R Chamber in the Axalon, but as the world came into view she realized she was in a cage in the Predicon base. She had to remember what exactly happened, but she couldn't. Something made her go into temporary stasis lock. As Snow Strike became fully alert, she looked around and her surprise the first site she really saw was Rattrap. He was standing in beast mode in front of the cage and waved when he noticed she was awake.

"It's about time you awoke." He said happily. "Rattrap? What are you doing in here? Are you a hostage as well?" "Heh you wish. I snuck in here to save you and escort you back to the base." "How did you manage to sneak in without anyone noticing?" Snow Strike asked quietly and looked around for any Predicons. Rattrap did the same and once no one was around he spoke again. "I used my new invention." He said happily. "What does it do?" "I am glad you asked, because my invention is how I am going to get you out of this dump. Now if you will just bare with me, I can begin." Rattrap looked around once again and when no one was around he transformed into robot mode. He took out a devise from the small compartment in his arm. The device was square and was about the size of a slice of toast. "This baby melts metal and will melt the bars to this here cage. It still has a few kinks but I am working on them." "You're going to use it even if it has kinks?" "How else am I going to get you out?" Snow Strike sighed. "Just get me out of here." Rattrap smiled and put the device on the ground. "I got in here with no problem, so I am positive it will work to melt these bars. I am giving you enough room to squeeze through. Now if you will please go to the farthest end of the cage I will set this baby in motion. Oh and when I tell you to look away and hold your breath the best you can. The melting process smells really really bad, and when it melts the reaction turns extremely bright. All thanks to the chemicals I used to activate the melting process." Snow Strike didn't say a word but went to the furthest end of the cage from where Rattrap was. After he signaled her to look away she looked in the direction of the entrance to a long hallway. Megatron or someone else could come checking up at any moment.

Rattrap looked around once again and after everything was clear, he pressed the big red button on top of the device and moved away. He didn't watch it because the sight of the melting of iron bars was like watching magnesium burn and that was blinding because of the bright flame it produced. The gas came into contact with 3 bars and part of the bottom of the cage and once the light was gone, Rattrap smiled to himself as he got up from where he was and examined the evidence. "Looks like my invention get's better and better each time I tinker with it." Snow Strike looked up, and smiled. She was able to escape from this dump. "Watch your step as you get out." Rattrap said. "Who knows what this melted puddle of scrap may do to you." Snow Strike got up and carefully with all four paws walked out of the cage and carefully over the puddle. For being a snow leopard she was able to balance and she was able to maneuver her way out of the cage without stepping on the silver puddle, Rattraps device created. "Now lead the way out of this scrap heap." Snow Strike said and looked around again for any Predicons. "Follow me I came in through a hole this way." Rattrap said as he transformed into beast mode and led the way.

Reaching the hallway to where Rattraps hole was he was surprised it was still there. "These Predicons don't know their ship very well, they haven't noticed the hole." "It didn't set off the alarm?" Snow Strike asked him. "I guess not." Rattrap said as they approached the hole. "You jump out first, and start running. I will be right behind because the slower runner should get a head start." "Haven't you ever heard of lady's first?" "Fine I will wait for you outside then." Snow Strike said and climbed out. She landed swiftly with all four paws on the ground and looked back at Rattrap who climbed out of the hole but not so swiftly. He managed to fall out of the hole and land on his back. He got up quickly and pretended not to notice. "Let's get going." He said as he ran from the Predicon base. They had to run around small holes of lava but that didn't slow them down. They had an advantage because it was daytime and they could see so much better during the day.

They headed for the Axalon and they had to hurry because the Predicons would soon find out about Snow Strikes escape.

Back at the Axalon Rhinox was able to track the movements of Snow Strike and Rattrap on the monitor. They were in Maximal territory and it was easier for Rhinox to track his fellow Maximal's.

"Looks like Rattrap got to Snow Strike just in time. They should be back in a few cycles." Rhinox said as he turned to Optimus. Optimus smiled. "Good, now open the shafts so they can come in quickly." He said and sat down; waiting for his fellow Maximal's to arrive.

Moments later Snow Strike and Rattrap arrived at the base. Optimus closed the doors and turned to Snow Strike. "It's good to have you back in one piece. Did Megatron do anything to you?" "I woke up in a cage but that's about it. I don't feel anything that is out of the ordinary." "Well just to be safe, I want you to go in the CR chamber for a while. You're probably not fully recovered from battle. It will also clear anything that might be on you." Optimus said as he walked Snow Strike over the CR chamber and closed her in. Turning to Rattrap he smiled but was serious at the same time. "I am happy your invention worked but I want to know more about it. How did you come up with it?" "Well I will be happy to show you how it works on something but it only works on metal." "I don't care what it works on; I just want to see it in action." "Well when do you want to see it work?" "I have nothing else going on right now so let's go outside and see it work on some scrap."

Outside Rattrap moved as far from the base as he could. He dragged a piece of metal the size of a small square bird cage and put it down on the dirt. Cheetor and Airazor were curious as well. Dinobot wasn't so curious but he too had nothing else to do so he watched as well. Rhinox was still in the base waiting for Snow Strike to get out of the CR chamber.

"Now if you all are ready I can begin." Everyone present nodded. "Ok well I have to let you guys know of a few things first before I begin." "Like…?" Optimus said as he crossed his arms. "Well when it starts to melt, I need each of you to look away because as it melts it creates a smell that smells really bad so you will need to not breathe. Also you need to look away because the reaction is extremely bright and makes your optics go blind for a few cycles." Rattrap paused a moment at the curious looks from his fellow Maximal's. "The first time this worked I watched the object I decided to try it on melt away and well let's just say after that I wasn't able to clean up my mess." "You never clean you mess." "I…well….um…wasn't able to clean up this time. Not because I was being lazy but because I was literally blinded for a while." Rattrap paused and decided it was time to show everyone how his invention worked. "Ehhhh lets just get started." Rattrap said as he got the device from the compartment in his arm. He pushed the red button and set the device down on the metal, then backed away. He then ordered everyone to look away and hold their breath. It took a few seconds before everyone was able to look and when they did they were surprised that Rattrap had successfully melted something. In front of them was a silver puddle the size of small bird cage.

"That is very impressive." Optimus said as he walked around it. "Admire it all you want but please don't touch it. I doubt any of you want to be melted." Rattrap said as he eyed Cheetor who quickly pulled away and stepped back. "Yes impressive indeed but do you have more?" Dinobot said with a hint of an idea in his voice. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I have more, why would I make only two?" "Well how many did you make?" Dinobot snarled again. "I made about twenty and I have the feeling you are on to something." "I am indeed and it would be the perfect revenge." "Revenge on whom. It best not be me chopper face because I have not done anything to you….yet." "Not you vermin." "What is on your mind?" Optimus asked because he too was a bit interested in Dinobots plans. "Dinobot smiled the most sinister smile. "I say we melt the Predicon base, a hilarious plan that will be the highlight of our day, and possibly most of our lives." He snarled and looked around at everyone present. Optimus smiled a bit. "I do like your plan Dinobot but how are we going to get the base to melt and how are we going to place the device on the base without being noticed?" "We use the bird to fly over the base and have her place a few on the roof…." "The bird has a name and I do like his idea, but still that idea will get noticed by the Predicon sentinel." "Then we destroy which ever gun or camera that we spot. The Predicon base is heavily guarded but we are heavily skilled and we know how to sneak up on something because we have Cheetor, Tigertron and Snow Strike." Dinobot said with passion in his voice because he really wanted to make Megatron suffer in any way possible. "Well then if you really want this to work then go with your plan. I will stand by and watch your plan unfold. If this works then we will have something to laugh about for a very long time. "Yes so call Tigertron in from scouting and I can make this plan real." Dinobot snarled and started running back to the base to make sure Snow Strike was out of the CR chamber. He wanted his plan to work and he was going to make sure it did.

When Tigertron arrived at the Axalon, he was eager to hear Dinobot's plan. Rattrap found Dinobots plan equally hilarious and was ready to go through with it. He supplied Dinobot with the rest of his eighteen devices that he had left.

Dinobot smiled as everyone stood around waiting what he planned on doing with Rattraps melting device. "Our plan is to melt the Predicon base and leave the Predicons wide open for us to strike. They will be stuck outside with nothing to shield them. I need Cheetor to first destroy any camera and gun on the ship before we make a move. They will see us if we don't and it will make this mission foul proof. Next I need Tigertron to go around to the back of the ship and place a few devices as his as he can. Preferably the roof, and then Snow Strike will go to the side and place hers and Airazor will fly to the top of the base. Once everyone has done their job we will watch and laugh evilly from a safe distance." Dinobot waited patiently for everyone to respond. Optimus was the first to smile and agree on the mission. "Well Dinobot you are in charge of this mission and we are behind you whenever you are ready." The rest of the Maximal's smiled and nodded. Dinobot smiled and announced he was ready to leave that moment.

As the Maximals were leaving the Axalon fully prepared for their sudden mission Megatron was devising his plot on what to do with Snow Strike since he still thought she was in the base locked up in a cage. "Hmm the Maximals have not attacked all day. They must not miss their precious comrade. Unless they are coming up with something, but well they will not be successful. Yes." He quickly got off his throne and walked to the room where Snow Strike was located but when he got there someone was missing and something else was a bit out of the ordinary. Megatron became furious and started screaming. He commanded for every Predicon to present themselves to his location.

"Where is she?" Megatron demanded "How should we know? There wasn't even a security breach." Terrisor said as he peaked around Megatron to look at the damaged cage. "None of you checked on her." "You didn't either." Blackarachnia said in an annoyed sassy tone. "Shut up you. All of you are responsible for this. Now I want you all to go find her. Now!" Megatron demanded. He was furious that none of the Predicons even thought about checking up on the prisoner. He was even more annoyed that Blackarachnia would even think about telling him that he didn't bother to look either. He couldn't help it, he was tired and busy doing other things, like spying on Tarantulas.

As the Predicons spread out inside the base to look for anything suspicious the Maximals were arriving at their posts. The cameras weren't moving but that didn't stop Cheetor from disabling them. Tigertron swiftly ran to the rear of the base and placed his six devices around it. Airazor did the same from the air and Snow Strike did as well. Dinobot snuck up and put a few at the entrance then took off as fast as he could. Rattrap stood in the background and when everyone was running and flying back he threw the last device and pressed the button on top. This one would set all the others off to start melting.

Each Maximal hid behind any giant rock and peaked over to see the Melting in action. They couldn't smell anything from that distance but they did look away when the bright light formed.

The Predicon base began to melt and it started from the roof. Inside Megatron could not figure out what was going on. "Everyone evacuate the ship now." He demanded and ran out. Megatron was the first to make it out safely and when he turned around to look back he could see the base melt away to the ground. Most parts of the base were already melted and were just silver puddles. As the rest of the Predicons made it out, they could not believe what they saw and then the smell formed. They could not believe something like this could smell so bad. Everyone took off in a different direction and formed around Megatron at a good distance. "How could this have happened?" He then turned to Tarantulas who didn't seem to be in shock. "What did you do?" "Me…? What do you mean? I didn't do anything." "How do I know it wasn't you? You're the one who always makes creations. Was this another part of your plan to get rid of me?" "Heavens no. I had no plans for that today." Megatron ignored him and watched the last of the ship melt into a giant silver puddle.

In the distance the Maximals cheered quietly but laughed as they saw the Predicons expressions in the distance. "Revenge is mine." Optimus couldn't help but laugh. This was the most interesting group he had ever worked with. "I have to say this might be my favorite mission. Let's get back to the base before any of the Predicons see us." The Maximals followed him while still enjoying their secret victory. They had to be on alert at the base because Megatron could attack at any point in time.

Megatron walked up the melted base. He ordered Tarantulas to take samples of the unknown liquid. "We will use one of your liars for the time being." "My…..my lair but…." "Do you have a problem with that?" "No sir." Tarantulas said a bit panicky. He didn't want Megatron to find what he had hidden so he decided to go to the one that was the biggest so that he had time to hide things that he didn't want Megatron to see.

When they arrived at the lair Tarantulas did his best to hide what he wanted to keep hidden but Megatron didn't seem to notice anything suspicious. "This will be our base for now." He said as he looked around. He was going to come up with a devious plan to get the Maximals back. He knew it was them, because the cage Snow Strike was had a few bars that were missing. "Prepare Predicons we will soon get our revenge on those Maximals. They have gone too far with this dirty trick."

Back at the Maximal base everyone was still giggling about what happened. Even Optimus was still laughing. "We had our fun but we must all be on our guard in case of a sudden attack." Every Maximal was proud of their accomplishment and hoped this could be one step closer to winning the Beast Wars.


End file.
